youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic of Star Command
Sonic of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is a 2000 Disney animated direct-to-video film that acts as a pilot to the television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. This film starts with Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear, Amy Rose as Mira Nova, Tails as XR, Silver the Hedgehog as Booster, Shadow the Hedgehog as Warp Darkmatter and Dark Oak as Evil Emperor Zurg. Plot In Andy's bedroom, Woody (Shadow), Buzz (Sonic), Jessie (Maria), Bullseye, Rex (Vector), Hamm (Eggman), Slinky Dog (Tails), Squeeze Toy Aliens, Sarge (Espio), Wheezy and the other toys watch a VHS copy of the film Sonic of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Buzz Lightyear (Sonic) and his partner Warp Darkmatter (Shadow) are on a mission to find three missing Little Green Men (L.G.M.), a noosphere-dwelling race who are the scientists of Star Command's Universe Protection Unit. They discover the lost L.G.M. in a hidden outpost belonging to Evil Emperor Zurg (Dark Oak), directly underneath an enormous monster that has "crater vipers" for fingers. Zurg prepares to torture the L.G.M. when Buzz and Warp infiltrate the base and confront Zurg, and a battle breaks out with Zurg's robots while Zurg escapes. Zurg starts the self-destruct sequence, leaving Buzz and Warp with 60 seconds to escape before the hideout explodes. During the battle, Warp is pinned under the wreckage and forces Buzz to flee the base as it explodes. Ashamed at this, Buzz refuses to take a replacement partner. Buzz was given a Star Command recruit, actually Princess Mira Nova (Amy Rose) who Commander Nebula (Mephiles) trains as his new partner. With the power to make herself intangible, Nova is nearly invulnerable, but Buzz reiterates his refusal to expose any more partners to danger, despite Nebula's forceful assertion that Buzz is not to work alone. Buzz later rescues a shy janitor named Booster (Silver) from being fired. In Zurg's fortress, Zurg's workers create a new second-in-command called Agent Z who's flesh and blood, but has a robotic arm that can transform into a variety of weapons. Zurg learns of a huge orb on the L.G.M. homeworld called the Uni-Mind which is responsible for the telepathic link between the creatures. Zurg sends assault forces to capture it. Meanwhile, the L.G.M. have built a robot soldier called XR (Tails) who can be rebuilt after almost any battle damage. XR's mind is a blank slate. Therefore, he can learn from Buzz Lightyear who he's offered as a partner. The L.G.M. discover their planet has been invaded by Zurg to get the Uni-Mind. When Buzz and XR set off to defend the L.G.M. planet from invasion, XR mimics Buzz's actions. Buzz and XR are confronted by Agent Z whom they pursue to a rooftop. Agent Z destroys XR and the Uni-Mind is stolen by Zurg. Unable to think clearly, the L.G.M. rebuild XR, but the new version has a mind of his own. Commander Nebula decides to launch a full-scale assault on Planet Z while the rebuilt XR suggests a timeshare on the universe with Zurg. The L.G.M. leave XR with Booster. Mira says that a solo ranger could go to stop Zurg with the prototype Alpha-One. Nebula dismisses the plan and decides to launch the full-scale assault at Planet Z. Zurg, when his technicians fail to do so, suborns the Uni-Mind so that he can use it to control the minds of others. Zurg's people thereafter begin making a "Mega-Ray" that will use the corrupted Uni-Mind to bend entire populations of people to Zurg's will. Mira and Buzz each attempt to steal the Alpha-One prototype spacecraft. Mira, using her powers of psychokinesis, wins the face-off and leaves with the ship. Meanwhile, XR gives Booster a "VIP tour" at Buzz's craft and goes inside it. Buzz pursues her in his own craft, not realizing that Booster and XR are inside it, having entered it to play make-believe. Eventually, Buzz catches Mira and stores Alpha-One in his spaceship's cargo bay. At this time Booster and XR are also discovered. Zurg's Mega-Ray subverts several planets in quick succession such as Rizone and Batheous. He then turns it on Star Command, enjoying the irony of watching his greatest enemies become his mouthpieces. Buzz, not too happy about this, is about to fire Booster, but the red alert rings. Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR see the Mega-Ray's beam strike Star Command and enter it to discover its effects. This scene sequence features a reprise of Buzz's famous line from Toy Story "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command: Come in, Star Command!" which he uses to contact their communications receiving center. When they discover that all of the Space Rangers have been suborned by Zurg, they flee in Buzz's Star Cruiser. Zurg sends his victims to destroy them, using Star Command's entire arsenal. When one of his men plant a bomb on the Star Cruiser, they use Alpha-One to escape, just as Buzz's craft explodes and Zurg leaves laughing. Booster accidentally sits on the water landing button. The "crystallic fusion" stopped, the airbags went off, and the siren went off. In a slightly humorous manner, they land on Zurg's home planet, narrowly escaping the defensive "seeker drones". They crash-land the Alpha-One, which is mistaken by Brain Pod #13 for a weather balloon after one of the Hornets notices it crashing. There, Buzz insists on finishing the mission, alone. When they start to argue over who gets a nose-ring, Buzz orders them to leave him. Buzz fights Agent Z and arrests him, only to reveal that he's Warp Darkmatter. Taking advantage of Buzz's momentary confusion at this, Warp renders him unconscious and delivers him to Zurg. Warp tells Buzz that he was working for Zurg for years as a Double Agent. When Zurg mocks Buzz by playing the dramatic video of Buzz's funeral oration for Warp, Buzz responds by dictating his "final log entry". Zurg and Warp watch in amusement at Buzz's apparently futile adherence to official procedure, but Mira, Booster and XR hear Buzz's surrender and his final entry (which includes a coded plea for help) and return to Planet Z to help him. Zurg is not going to kill Buzz, but use the mind-control ray to turn Buzz into a copy of himself. XR and Booster arrive just in time to rescue him as the Mega-Ray fires. Booster and Mira destroy Agent Z's mechanical arm after Booster lands on Warp. Buzz and Zurg face each other. Zurg thinks that he has won, but Buzz and his three friends surround Zurg and pronounce him under arrest. Then, Zurg escapes through a distraction when the brain pods shoot the Mega-Ray at "the Planet of Widows and Orphans". Zurg flees, triumphantly declaring that if Buzz goes to any planet, he can hear his voice mocking Buzz. Booster and XR, under orders from Buzz, capture Warp Darkmatter and leap from Zurg's now-exploding tower. Mira uses her "ghosting" power to take Buzz to the core of the Uni-Mind. In moments the Uni-Mind is restored to normal, freeing the suborned peoples and leaving Zurg himself momentarily helpless. The unity of the L.G.M. is restored and Warp is arrested. The film ends with Buzz, having at last admitted that he cannot work alone, creating a new team called "Team Lightyear" with XR, Mira and Booster (all newly decorated with Star Command's highest commendation). They fly to the galaxy and shout "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!". The screen then cuts to black and the credits start. Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Buzz Lightyear|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Mira Nova|link=Amy Rose Tails was surprise.jpg|Tails as XR|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver the hedgehog by drakordragon-d5i15id.png|Silver as Booster|link=Silver the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 5.jpg|Mephiles as Commander Nebula|link=Mephiles the Dark Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Evil Emperor Zurg|link=Dark Oak Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Shadow as Warp Darkmatter|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies Category:TV Shows